The invention relates to a droppable mine having mine housing and a righting balloon surrounding its circumference so as to right and position the mine housing, as well as a fixing device for fixing the mine housing on the ground in a desired position.
Such droppable mines are increasingly deployed by launching from the ground or from the air into a certain target area. Customarily, various carrier systems are employed for this purpose such as, for example, rockets, artillery projectiles or the like.
After being ejected from the carrier system, the mines generally drop to the ground in a decelerated fashion so that even if the landing surface is soft, the mines do not sink into the ground. Since, in view of the usual consistency of the ground and its slope, it can hardly ever be assumed that such mines land on the ground in a position that is advantageous for their action, particularly in connection with so-called intelligent mines, it is necessary to put them upright and position them for efficient action.
It is known to right such mines by providing a balloon that surrounds the mine housing over its circumference and to blow it up by suitable measures to thus enable the mine to be put upright.
Since, however, this upright position of the mine should be ensured also over longer periods of deployment independently of the consistency of the ground, the weather and possible shocks, the more recent development of such mines provides for fixing them in their upright position.
However, because of their special configuration, prior art fixing devices for such mines, such as, for example, fixing nails driven out of the mine housing into the ground, are not suitable for all types of ground and, because of their structural size, are not suitable for flat mine housings but only for high mine housings.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a droppable mine of this type which includes a fixing device that is distinguished by a low structural height and suitability for all types of ground.